


Talk Is Cheap, Gold Is Anything But

by Ortiltmi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortiltmi/pseuds/Ortiltmi





	Talk Is Cheap, Gold Is Anything But

Tankards filled to the brim with ale were hoisted high into the air by unsteady hands. There had to be twenty or so people in the parlor, each one exposing their toothy grins as they celebrated their achievement. Raid the first ship their telescopes caught sight of and rob the enemy of the riches they had been hoarding for themselves. Simple jobs with large pay outs were some of the best.

The only person unsatisfied was Captain Gangplank, who immediately withdrew to his quarters on the ship. His cold eyes were suddenly filled with fire, the same fire that burned down _his_ ship.

_She took everything away from me. Now I have nothing more than those imposters for a crew, a shoddy excuse of a vessel as a ship…_ He turned his attention to his left arm. What used to be his flesh and blood was now nothing more than a mechanical contraption. A prosthetic limb to replace the one that was blown up with his original boat. _I will have my revenge, mark my words Sarah!_

The wanted posters that plastered Gangplank’s face often brought him joy. It was wonderful seeing the bounties skyrocket right before his very eyes. It meant, simply put, that there was not a damn thing anyone could do to stop him.

But now, even a quick glance at those old flyers would bring nothing but shame. All the hard work and notoriety he gained plummeted to very depths of the sea. The only thing that could ever bring such a grin to his face once more, was vengeance.

The captain’s quarters was small, but had enough space to feel comfortable. At the very center was a wooden desk, parchment spread out on its surface. To the right of it was a window, beneath that a desk filled with bags of coins and odd trinkets from the wreckage of his former ship. To the left, a cot that was comfortable enough to get some shut eye, though it was nothing like what he used to own. Everything about this new vessel just shouted “back to square one” which perhaps was the worst part about it.

“Sarah Fortune…” Gangplank stated, taking a seat behind the desk. “You will regret the day you messed with me!” He pounded his fist on the oak surface, writing utensils spilling to either side.

The single phrase he uttered brought unrest to the boat, the entire entity rocking back and forth. It was as if the waves were punishing his decree, the violent shaking continuing to worsen before it finally grew calm.

The window to Gangplank’s cabin became foggy, enough to the point that he could not see the illumination of the moon outside. His mechanical hand clenched into a fist, his right hand grasping at the pistol on his belt.

“What is the meaning of this?” he shouted into the air. There was no immediate response. But as seconds passed, the captain could hear a hint of laughter. It was minor at first, growing with each passing second until it sounded as if the voice was coming from right behind him.

The door to his quarters flew open, Gangplank quick on the draw with his pistol, aiming directly at the frame of the door. The mist from outside began pouring into the room until Gangplank could not see his own hand in front of his face, though he his nerves were concrete.

I shadow appeared where the door frame had been previously, a rotund shape taking form. At first sight Gangplank pulled the trigger, his bullet piercing the air where the dark figure was. The dark object dissipated into the fog after seemingly being struck, silence surrounding the captain save for his breathing.

“Now, now, I don’t agree with the hostile approach you’re displayin’ sir.” A voice spoke, it’s echo reverberating throughout the entire room. Gangplank, unsure of its origin, stood his ground with pistol in hand.

The dark shape that had appeared before the captain before had returned, only closer this time around. After a moment, the mist dispersed, revealing the other entity to be some kind of fish-like creature. Its teeth were razor sharp, eyes a discolored yellow with no irises, its wardrobe consisting of two coats sewn together with a complimentary top hat. The skin on the creature had a sick green pigmentation. It was hideous, but intriguing.

Tipping its hat towards Gangplank, it's intimidating grin took form, revealing just how sharp its teeth truly were. “I do apologize for barging in without knocking.”

“Then leave me be,” Gangplank responded, his hand clutching the pistol at his side.

“I see, I see…” The reptilian creature turned his attention to the window, its beady eyes fixated on the pouches of gold at the desk beneath it. After a few steps it picked up a single gold piece, flipping the coin between its massive hands. “My name ain’t too important, and neither is yours, if we’re being honest with one another. What does matter, is I want to help you return to your former glory.”

Gangplank stared deep into its lifeless eyes. It was difficult to tell what this… thing was thinking.

“Back in my younger days, I was a lot like you. Popular for all the wrong reasons, but in love with every minute of it. The passion from the folks that hate your guts really is somethin’ special, huh?”

“Leave my cabin ugly creature.” Gangplank directed the barrel of his pistol towards the creature once more.

“Now, now, no need to be so vicious. We all know how that pistol worked out last time. It would be beneficial to you if you simply listened to what I had to say.”

Gangplank did not utter a word, though his aim remained true to the creature’s location.

“I wish to make a deal with you, Mr. Gangplank. In exchange for helping you return to your former glory, you simply give me what I want.” It took a few steps toward the captain, the gold coin still between its slimy fingers. “It’s a fair trade, I assure you. You would receive full notoriety for your deeds once more, no questions about it.”

“And how would I be holding my end of the bargain?”

The reptilian being placed the coin onto the desk in front of Gangplank, tapping at the metal construct that was his left arm. “It doesn’t matter, does it? You’ve already lost so much, I doubt there would be much you wouldn’t give up.” Gangplank balled up his mechanical fist.

“If you ever wanna do this, don’t hesitate to shout my name. Call out to Tahm Kench when you’re prepared to agree with the deal, and I’ll be right over to finalize everything. I know you will make the right decision, good sir.”

With those final chilling words, Tahm walked through the door that to the captain’s quarters, shutting the door behind him as he did so. The atmosphere was heavy, Gangplank’s breathing the only sound that could be heard. _Agree to the deal. I don’t agree to deals, I make them._


End file.
